


Truth Lacks Lyricism

by Melain



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melain/pseuds/Melain
Summary: This work was originally posted by Byacolate.http://archiveofourown.org/works/5080318





	Truth Lacks Lyricism

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth Lacks Lyricism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080318) by [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate). 



当敲门声响起时，Rhys正在修理放在茶几上的新手臂。门被轻轻地叩了两下，他就迫不及待地跑了过去。他知道那是谁。他从未出过错。  
走廊里静悄悄的，Zer0的脚步声也同样无声无息。Rhys站到一旁让道。“你回来了，”他说道，关上了门。“也没有受伤。我真为你高兴。”  
Zer0移开了目光。这时，他才想起自己被取下的右臂，还有手臂接口处的凹槽。“好吧，只有我们其中的一个还完好无损。”他开玩笑说。玩笑丝毫没有起效果；相反，Zer0转过头去，打量着整间公寓，避免和他过久对视。Zer0拿起桌子上的手臂和吃了一半的披萨盒，Rhys抓起一把螺丝刀。他匆忙地将它扔到茶几上；不出所料，它发出了很大的响声，从桌子的边缘滚落到地上。  
“所以，”他清了清嗓子。“你来这里是…为了看看我的动作流不流畅，还是…？”

隔着面具，Zer0无法亲吻他。他沮丧地承认，Rhys甚至都不确定是否想那么做。但当Zer0只有咫尺之隔时，Rhys并没有回避。Zer0的两根手指按住他的下巴，另外两根压在他颈部的血管上。他在和一个刺客——更是在和一个宝藏猎人约会——这件事本应远比按在脖子上的手指要更令他恐惧。然而，虽然Zer0的手指让他有一点不适，他却没有感到过去那种无时无刻伴随在身边的恐惧。

当Zer0不断触摸他时，Rhys不再担忧被杀掉了。他在担心相反的事。

Zer0感受到了他的脉搏，面具上浮现出一个红色的微笑。Rhys也冲他笑了笑。

Zer0的大拇指掠过他的下唇，像是一次亲吻。

也许他只是个想入非非的笨蛋。

“你在思考。心无城府是一种恶习。不过对你而言，是一种魅力。”

“哦，天哪。”Rhys喘息着，真希望自己的脸没有想象中那么红。也许他的脸是一种介于红樱桃和消防车之间的颜色，他们会叫它“Rhys红”，或者贴上“一点儿也不酷”的标签。

“你很，嗯...有人告诉过你，你很会说话吗？”

Zer0几乎不被察觉地侧了下头。“没有。”

“呃，那么...他们应该说的。没错，应该说的。不是现在，因为我们在...呃，你知道的。”Zer0的拇指滑到嘴唇的内侧。他吞咽下口水。“我不想再说了。”

不知何时，他垂落在身体两侧的手臂来到了Zer0的腰间。他感到笨拙仓惶，又将胳膊移到臀部，那里古怪地系着一条腰带。他发现它是顺着脊柱向上延伸的；这时，一只手轻轻地梳过他的头发，消散了一点疑虑。那感觉很好。

自从上次告别去执行任务，Zer0已经消失了不知道多久。这样说也许并不公平。他们并没有直接消失，或者有，但是...他们的确留了便条。至少他们没有撒谎。但是那样或许更糟。至少Spring那样说。

宝藏猎人。你能期待什么？

Janey的声音在他脑海中自动响起来。希望他们平安归来。如果没有，那等着就收到一堆枪吧。虽然她的声音很悦耳，但是当Zer0用一只手拂过他的头发时，他不愿再费神去想什么充满报复欲的拉拉。Zer0的另一只拇指轻轻磨蹭他的面颊。他希望待会它能让他的手臂活动自然一点，而不是那吃了六分之一的披萨。

“任务怎么样？”他问道，假装自己没有黑眼圈，假装自己的双腿没有正因疲倦和Zer0滑到双腿的手带来的激动而微微打晃。

“很成功。”Zer0说。

Zer0拽了拽他脑后的头发。他笑了笑，感觉稍微有点喘不过气。“出了什么事，还是...”

“他们都死了。赏金不多。我给你带来了一束花。”

“然后呢？”

“趁我转身，一个变异犬把它们全吃光了。”

他抑制不住地咯咯笑个不停，发现自己竟然丝毫不感到失落。“这一点儿也不奇怪。”他说，向后靠去，倚在Zer0的手上。“那里可是潘多拉。”

“情节还没结束。我杀了变异犬，把他们救出来了。一个反转的结局。”

“好点子。”Rhys附和他。“救回他们的尝试也一样。真高兴你没把消化到一半的花也带回给我。”

“那很恶心。”Zer0不可置否。

拇指回到他的嘴唇上，Rhys毫不犹豫地亲吻它。“那么...我要装上机械手臂了。你想要...洗个澡？留下来吃顿饭？还是睡觉？”

“好的。”Zer0说。

“不过首先，我弄不走你的手。该你决定了。”

Zer0脸上全红的投影让他哈哈大笑，并感觉全宇宙的人都能看见他嘴里嚼剩的半块披萨。但这很有趣。比起他，Zer0更是血迹斑斑，身上还挂着变异犬的肠子。

呃...也许不是。如果有人对自身和他人的个人卫生完全双标的话，那绝非宝藏猎人莫属。

“我要去刷牙了...”他说，在Zer0的手下不适地移走。Zer0抬起头，似乎在考虑。“本来告诉你先放开的，不过在我沾上一身内脏，感到无比难堪之前，我想先看看我的牙之间都粘了什么。所以，我要...”

“花椰菜。”

“什么？”

“一点花椰菜。基本看不见。不用难堪。”

Rhys一掌拍在Zer0的胸口，将他们分开了。“很好，谢谢你。我改主意了；我做决定。现在我赢了，我要一头闷在浴室墙上几十分钟，因为有一首描写我牙齿上食物残渣的俳句...或者从这出去，在太空里四处飘。因为‘情节还没结束’。不是吗？”

过了很久，当他终于回来后（时间足够一个人刷好牙、洗完脸，然后对镜质疑自己的窘迫，最终在羞耻中慢慢死去），最后一块披萨也消失不见了。Zer0瘫坐在沙发的另一头，一连串的Zzz冲Rhys飞过来。他深出了一口气。

Zer0一起一伏的胸膛使他镇静下来。他发现自己呆呆地盯着Zer0，也一同被勾起了睡欲。

他慢慢地陷进Zer0旁边的沙发，对被刺喉而死已经做好了心理准备。不间断的Zzz消失了，但是Zer0没有动。

他离得更近了一些，忍住一声呵欠。这时，Zer0才举起了一只胳膊；他以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻到Zer0身边。睡在Zer0身旁感觉并不舒适；明天早上他会伴着发僵的脖子和疼痛的颈椎醒来。不过这又如何？他吃披萨吃饱了；宝藏猎人同伴一只胳膊揽住他的肩膀，另一只手放在他的头发里。没人试图杀掉他。所以。

僵硬的脖子与疼痛的后背是未来的Rhys要担心的问题；现在的Rhys允许自己稍稍沉迷一小会儿。


End file.
